Message
by Neymanga
Summary: C'est bon! J'ai caché le corps! Maintenant je fais quoi?


**Hey! j'ai écrit cette os sur un coup de tête. Il est pas très long et c'est juste pour sourire un peu. Il n'y a pas de romance, juste des conneries... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **OS corrigé par Alyss Todoroki**

 _« C'est bon ! J'ai caché le corps ! Maintenant je fais quoi ? »_

Elle avait envoyé ce message sur un coup de tête, afin de rire une dernière fois avec ses amis de collège.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ? S'exclama une fille.

-Oui, comme promis Nadeshiko, répondit-elle.

-Franchement Momo, toi qui est si sérieuse ! S'écria une autre.

-Tu sais Yuna, c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se verra. Je peux bien me permettre une toute petite folie et il n'est même pas sûr que quelqu'un réponde donc…

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Son téléphone vibra signe qu'elle avait reçu un autre message.

 _« Eh bien ! Il était temps ! ça fait depuis une semaine qu'il trainait à côté de la rivière ! On a failli se faire prendre ! »_

Elle regarda son téléphone perplexe et Yuna lu son message.

-Alors, soit tu es tombée sur un malade qui a réellement tué quelqu'un, soit tu es tombée sur quelqu'un qui a un immense sens de l'humour…

-Réponds lui ! S'exclama Nadeshiko excité.

Elle douta mais écrit pour lui faire plaisir.

 _« Je sais… mais ce n'était pas évident de transporter jusqu'au trou que tu as creusé ! »_

-Comme ça, on pourra au moins savoir à qui on a affaire, exposa Momo.

-Ça devient intéressant ! Jubila Nadeshiko.

 _« Tu l'as mis dans le trou à côté de la déchèterie ! On avait dit qu'on le mettrait d'abord dans le réfrigérateur puis on l'emmènerait dans le trou ! »_

-Il est fort… commenta Yuna.

-Attends, il va se trahir, déclara Momo.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé ! »._

-Que va-t-il répondre ? S'interrogea Nadeshiko.

-Ou que va-t-elle répondre ? Reprit Yuna.

-On va voir, déclara Momo attendant la réponse.

 _« Cool ! J'ai bien fait de te donner les clefs de chez moi ! »_

-Il est vraiment très fort… chuchota Momo.

-Relance la conversation ! S'impatienta Nadeshiko.

-Oui deux, secondes !

 _« Par contre, sur le retour, je suis tombée sur ta mère… »_

-T'as du courage… siffla Yuna.

-Regarde ! Il écrit ! S'exclama Nadeshiko.

 _« Je sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle a croisé ma petite amie sortant de la maison. Au début j'ai pas compris mais maintenant, je sais que c'était toi. »_

-Comment il sait que je suis une fille ! S'exclama Momo déroutée.

-Peut-être que c'est réellement un malade qui a organisé un meurtre avec sa copine… s'enthousiasma Nadeshiko.

-Ou alors, il a simplement vu que Momo a fait un accord dans sa phrase…

-Tu n'es pas drôle ! S'offusqua Nadeshiko.

-Blondinette, ça fait quatre ans qu'on se connait et tu ne sais toujours pas que je prends un malin plaisir à détruire tes délires ?

-Arrête de m'appeler blondinette ! Je suis brune !

-Oui, un véritable kinder… Bref, continue à écrire Momo.

 _« C'est vrai que ça fait trois ans qu'elle est persuadée qu'on sort ensemble… »_

La réponse fut immédiate.

 _« Ne m'en parle pas, elle m'a même parlé de mariage ! »_

-Waouh, il est réactif… complimenta Yuna.

-J'écris quoi ? Demanda Momo

-Attends, laisse-moi faire, s'extasia Nadeshiko.

 _« Tu as pu te débarrasser du poignard au moins ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui !? »_

-Vraiment réactif… reprit Yuna.

-Il serait peut-être temps de lui dire que c'était une blague… déclara Momo.

-Vas-y, conclut Nadeshiko.

 _« Je suis contente que tu aies joué le jeu pour cette petite blague. »_

-Attends ! Ce n'était peut-être pas une blague ! Hurla Nadeshiko. C'est peut-être un tueur !

-Mais enfin…

-Enfin quoi ? C'est très grave !

-T'es vraiment trop naïve… rajouta Yuna.

-Comment ça !

-Oui, un véritable kinder…

 _« T'inquiète, j'avais compris. C'était sympa, ça m'a permis de rigoler un peu… »_

-Un véritable et désespérant kinder…

.

.

-Et voilà, ça s'est passé l'année dernière, conclut Momo.

Elle s'adressait à un petit groupe de la classe composé de Tsuyu, Shouto, Kyoka, Izuku et Ochako (Uraraka avait invité Izuku et ce dernier avait trainé Shouto…).

-Waouh, je n'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais osé faire ça, s'exclama Izuku.

-Quand même, rajouta Kyoka.

-Ce n'est pas rien, affirma Tsuyu.

-Tu ferais quoi si tu le rencontrais dans la vraie vie ? Demanda Ochako.

Momo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reçut un message.

 _« Maintenant je sais que c'était toi. Si tu savais que c'était un de mes amis qui me disait quoi écrire… Entre nous, il n'était pas possible que tu puisses croiser ma mère. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment-là que j'étais persuadé que c'était une blague. Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de me faire rire. Shouto. »_

Au moins, ça répondait à la question d'Ochako…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
